Box Of Chocolates
by GabbyGirlBL
Summary: Things get boring after Rin and Yukio defeat their father, so Mephisto decides to give them some chocolate that will change things a lot. Bon feelings towards Rin start to change and Shima can't help but be Shima to Yukio. Rating might change with future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: things get boring after Rin and Yukio defeat their father, so Mephisto decides to give them some chocolate that will change things a lot. Bon feelings towards Rin start to change and Shima can't help but be Shima to Yukio. Fem Rin Fem Yukio

"People talking "

 **Reading**

 _thoughts_

Mephisto sat in his chair in his office going in circles a bored expression on his face. "(sigh) I cant take much more of this it's so boring, it's been too long since something interesting happened" Mephisto exclamed looking at the green hamster running in the exorcize wheel on his desk.

The little hamster got off and said "Why dont you use your powers to make things more exciting brother" "Amaimon- he cut himself off thinking more about it "you're a GENIOUS!" Mephisto exclamed jumping up from his chair and running into the closset and opening a drawer that was inside "Haha! I've been dying to try these out for a wile now" he said walking back to his desk with what lookied like a box of chocolates.

Amaimon looked at the box turning back into his original form curiosity on his usually blank face "ooh , my my brother you do know how to mess with people... thats why I respect you" he said as he let a slight grin apear on his face.

They both went over to the abandoned dorm in witch the okumura brother's lived , put the chocolate on their door dtep and hid in the bushes waiting and they didn't have to wait long apparently "Ok Yukio like I said neither of us are gonna go after Shiemi we'll let her decide if she wants to go out with one of us- huh? " Rin stoped as he looked down and picked up a box of chocolates witch happened to have a note on it **. Dear Rin and Yukio, please except these chocolates as a token of our affection. Love your secret admires.**

"Ha! Hey Yukio I have a ssecret admire" Rin said runing back inside after letting kuro in . "Oh wow certainly a first" Yukio said from his desk in their room with a mocking smile "oh comon it is so ppossible for me to have an admire so don't start. Besides next to sukiyaki I looooove chocolate" Rin opened the box and popped one of the chocolates in his mouth " oh-Oh my god these are amazing you've got to try one" Yukio looked at him "(sigh) fine, give me one" he grabbed one also popping it into his mouth eyes popping out the moment the candy touched his tounge "wow thes are good" Yukio said grabbing another one and so did Rin and soon they both fell asleep with an empty box of chocolates on the floor not realizing that on the back in small black letters it said **Made in gehenna by Mephy inc. Perfect for those who want to ' get on the other team'**

Well thats the end I'm new here so if there are any flaws in the writing or anything that you want to suggest for the storry please review I'm gonna try and see if I can update every 2nd Saturday

 **p.s. the** rating might change as future chapters are writtten


	2. Chapter 2

The nextt Day...

Yukio woke up and left the room to do his usual routine he brushed his teeth and left for the kitchen, on his way he passed by a mirror and what he saw may his face contort in horror "AAAHH!"

Back in their room

"Uuhg dammit Yukio shut up" Rin mumbled pulling the covers over his head not noticing that his voice sounded weird. Yukio ran into the room "Rin get up, get up, get up!" He frantically exclamed "Ugh five more minutes" "NOW" "Ok ok im up" Rin gotup and left for the bathroom ignoring his brothers panic. He got to the bathroom and washed his face but when he looked into the mirror "AAAAAHHH" he exclamed to himself or rather herself. She now had long thick eyelashes, her hair was longer almost waist length, she was curvy with wide hips but what really got her attention was her chest she was at least a B cup, his lips were also fuller and pinker inother words she looked hot. "Oook this is so weird" Rin said finally noting the how her voice wad higher and smooter "I have no idea what is going on but im starting to lose my cool" Yukio said shakily his/her hair was sholder length both their eyes were bigger but Rns looked sharper Yukios boobs weren't as impressive as Rins but still nicely shaped.

"So you're like this too huh" it was more of a statement than a question "yeah I just wish I knew how it happened" Yukio replied they both went to the kitchen still a little shaken up " wait what about school we can't go like this" Rin exclamed"calm down I'll call Mephisto, discuss this with him and get his opinion" Yukio grabed her phone and left the room to call the clown like head master then told him what happened.

Ahahahahahaa oh my, oh my dear lord thats rich" "Sr. Pheles would you please be professional, bothme and Rin have school and not to mention my job". Yukio was starting to get agitated. "Alright alright I have the perfect excuse ".

Later at the cram school

Both Rin and Yukio stood in front of the class with their new uniforms they got from Mephisto. They looked like there old ones but Yukios exorcist jaket was smaller to fit her figure and ended passed her hips , intead of pants she wore a black skirt with blach tenis shoose and black socks, Rin still had the loose fitting neck tye her jacket was also smaller and she also wore a black skirt but with thigh highs and her usual red boots.

Shima leaned over to Bon and Konekomaru "hey guys who do you think is the hottest one the one ob the left has nice boobd but the one with short hair apeals to me more" he whispered a perverted look on his face "Shima your being lewd again" Konekomaru said a slight blush on his face "comon Shima your supposed to be a monk" Bon agreed looking kind of irritated "comon Bon I just want to know which one you think is prettier""fine" Bon looked over to the front of the classroom and saw the one Shima liked on the phone and when he looked to the other one he couldn't help but blush, there was just something about her "ok the one on the left is pretty" shima was about to say something when one of the girls up front started talking.

"Ok your all probably wondering who we are and why we're here well...it's actually us Rin and Yukio okumura". Once those words left Yukios mouth everyone in the class had a look of shock "snicker-hahaha I'm sorry I can't help it their faces are priceless" Rin laughed "ok wait a minute" kamiki interjected "you expect us to believe you two are Rin and Mr . okumura? " "Yeah if you really are the okumuras proove it " Bon said snapping out of his shock.

Rins tail poked out and swayed in irritation "I shouldn't have to proove anything to you , you striped chicken""sigh" Yukio pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on "yup it's them alright" Shima said with a smirk plastered on his face "what happened to you two are you alright " Shiemi asked already accepting the situation and worring about them as usual . "Well we're not sure one moment we're normal and the next we're girls""Sr. Pheles is looking for a solution but in regular school the excuses is that a something went wrong with a sience experiment" Yuki finished her sisters sentence "ok now that thats settled, I have to go and finish the report from my last mission, do as you please, but do not leave this room ".

With that she left and Rin went up and sat next to Shiemi like usual "Hey Rin you know you actually look really pretty as a girl" Shiemi told her with a smile "hey now that your a girl we can spend even more time together"" hehe I guess your right" Rin said a little embarrassed "so" kamiki interjected "where did you get the underwear" she smirked seeing the blush on Rins face "I-i um , I borrowed some of Shuras old ones" "woah" Shima suddenly jumped flocking next to Rin in a matter of seconds " You mean you're the same cup size as Mz. Shura ?!." "Shima!" Bon cried out " you're supposed to be a monk, not staring at Ri-Okumuras chest" he scolded wearing a smalk blush only Rin seemed to notice. Their next teacher came in and they all went to their seats .

Bon was still glaring, for some reason it **really** bothered him that shima was bebeing perverted with the now female Rin. " _I wonder whatsup with Bon and why did he call me okumura talk about a downgrade that blush was cute tho wait what !?"_ Rin though till the teacher scolded her for not paying attention again.

so yeah thats it for now once again revew giveme some tips or suggestions for the storry and the next chap will be up by 2nd Saturday


End file.
